A Life With Him
by pureblood-ryamiaka
Summary: What happens when Miaka finds out that she not part of the Yuuki family and is forced to live on her own? Things could get any worst if only she knew what comes next after being employed in one of the famous flower shops in Japan. Just who is her employer! ( )


**A Life With Him**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi.

**Chapter 1**

Two years has passed since Miaka and Yui got relieved of their duties as priestesses. It was a hard to move on, especially Miaka. Yui was able to move on when she found peace with Tetsuya. It was amazing how caring Tetsuya can be with Yui and Miaka was happy for her. Miaka tried her very best to move on as well; after a few months she finally accepted that Tamahome and her will never be together. However, while she does during those hard times along with the fact that she has to concentrate for her exams things couldn't get any better.

Several Months Before This Year's School Year:

Miaka hurried quickly inside the school campus and followed the crowd around the post boards to see the exam results. Deciding it would be best to get it over with even if Yui hasn't arrived yet. Miaka squeezed herself to get to the front, holding her student's exam number in one hand, and quickly scanned the list of passed students.

Her eyes widened with surprised when she couldn't find her name on the usual 300th list of passed students. When she tried to move to her left and to get a better look at the other list someone accidentally hit her in the stomach. Miaka groaned at the pain but strongly ignored the pain and move on. _'_Keitsuke… I can't give up now. You worked so hard to teach me so that I could pass my exams and be in the school I've always wanted to go to. It's crazy and there is no proof I would be ever admitted, but just like you said I have got to try. I can't give up now!' Miaka thought determinedly.

"Excuse me…please, let me through…"

…..

Yui ran as fast as she could, looking out of breath, quickly turning to her right she entered the school premises. She can't believe she overslept. Right after Miaka called her she immediately jolted up from bed but it took her thirty minutes to finally reach school. Looking around, there are lesser students; she couldn't find Miaka among them. Walking closer she immediately saw her exam number and as usual she wasn't surprised with the results, still she among the top ten students. Narrowing her eyes she scanned for Miaka's. Her eyes widen with shock. It's not on the list?!

Yui gasped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was one of their classmates. "Hongou-san?" Yui blinked at him in surprise. "Oh,…uhm, hey."

He smiled at her. "I'm impressed that you are still among the top ten." She nodded slightly at this knowing him he too is also among the top ten. "Congratulations to you too." Her eyes darted back on the list determined to look for Miaka's, maybe she didn't look carefully. The guy looked at her curiously noticing that she is looking for something.

"Are you looking for Miaka's exam number?" With looking behind her Yui nodded. "Yeah."

He chuckled at this and pointed to the other side of the long board where another list is posted. Yui raised an eyebrow at him, if he is mocking Miaka he will pay for it even if he is one of the school's respected scholars.

"Please don't look at me like that. Miaka's exam number is listed over there."

Yui faced him. "How did you know that?" No, she was more curious as to how he knew Miaka's exam number. No one else knows it except Keitsuke, Tetsuya, and her.

"I don't know her exam number if that is what you are thinking. I just happen to see her standing there longer than anyone else. After that she left." He calmly replied. Yui looked at him in the eye for awhile before walking over to where he pointed. Her hands turn into a fist with that thought that Miaka might be heartbroken because of the results. Imagining what Miaka would look like heartbroken pained her greatly. And why is that list separated from everyone else?!

Quickly scanning the post she became speechless nearly dropping her bag to the ground. The guy followed her and smiled at the results. "Can you actually believe it? Our school only accepts ten scholars with results higher than ninety percent average. To think they would give exceptions to those who don't have consistent academic records. Maybe, they just pity them."

Yui move her eyes down the list and saw something that caught her eyes. She smiled at this and turned to face him. "Maybe you are right. Our school accepts only ten because that's the rule."

"Hm?" The guy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look here." Yui pointed below the page where the logo of several acknowledged and/or prestigeous schools are printed. The guy move forward for a better look and his jaws dropped slightly open. "All of us in the top are accepted by Jonan Academy only but those students listed here are not only accepted by Jonan Academy and also other schools."

The blinked several times almost not believing what he is seeing. "Wha-what is that suppose to mean? Does that mean that-"

Yui faced him. "I'm not saying that they scored higher than us or anything. What I'm trying to say is that our school doesn't determine who goes to what school. It's the receiving school board members who decides who they wish to accept regardless of what their academic records looked like."

"Wha-what the…"

"I can really tell that everyone who is listed here did their very best and they are given what they deserve." Yui finished, smiling contently, and walked passed him.

Yui walked quietly through the garden to look for Miaka. She would either sulk or celebrate near the rose garden or the green house. It became one of Miaka's new habits.

Yui entered the green house and looked around. "Miaka, I know you are in here…" Being always right she immediately spotted Miaka sitting on one of the bench and quickly ran up and hug her.

"Miaka I saw the results! Congratulations! Oh gosh, I'm so happy for-eh?" Yui froze when she saw tears streaming down her pale cheeks. "Wha-hey! Miaka, why are you crying?!"

Miaka looked at her slowly. "Yui…" Miaka managed to say her name before collapsing against her for support. "Miaka…"

"I can't keep it… anymore, Yui." Miaka gripped her shoulders. Yui not knowing what is going on supported her and rubbed her back to sooth her. Miaka's reaction is something she is not expecting. Keeping? What does she mean?

"Miaka, what are you talking about? I don't understand."

Miaka sniffed and started to sob more. Suddenly, the bell rang… classes are already starting. Whether Yui heard it or not it doesn't matter. What matter the most is her best friend. She failed to be right beside her last time and she vowed never to repeat the same mistakes again. She will never leave Miaka ever again.

It took more strength to continue speaking and Miaka hugged Yui with all her might. "Miaka…"

"Yui, I'm so sorry. I couldn't tell you… right away…"

"Eh?"

Between sobbing and hiccupping Miaka continued. "I… I'm not Keitsuke's sister… I'm not part of his… family."

Yui paled at this and tightly held Miaka in her arms. "Miaka…" She felt so speechless as she felt her friend's sorrow. She understood completely why Miaka hid the truth from her but… what the hell?! She's not part of the Yuuki family?!

….

Current Time:

Right after Mrs. Yuuki confessed that Miaka isn't her real daughter she immediately turned her back and want nothing to do with her. Keitsuke argued that there is no need to drive Miaka out and let her live on her own. He knew Miaka wasn't his real sister but love her dearly like any older brother.

It was useless to argue and so Yui decided to take Miaka back with her and stay until she finds a job and an apartment. Keitsuke wasn't able to do anything and let Miaka go, he would visit her from time to time to see if she is doing well. The truth about Miaka's birth was a huge shock to everyone.

Miaka didn't know what to do after learning the truth and everything was just going so fast. She's glad that Yui stayed beside her and help her in every way. After she move to the Hongou residence temporarily Yui, Tetsuya and Keitsuke quickly move out in search for a apartment and job. Feeling moved by their actions Miaka set out as well. For the first two days, they didn't find anything but eventually a lovely old couple with no child of their own offered one of their very own residence.

It was a surprise that they would offer such when people around the world are striving to get a hold of a house and lot. Miaka and Yui met them in the mall when they saw an old lady looking very troubled and lost. It turns out that she lost her wedding ring and didn't know where she dropped it. Looking at her Miaka and Yui decided to help her out in search for her ring. It took the whole day until closing time to look for her ring. Her husband almost gave up when one of the security guards told them that it's time to go since the stores in the mall is already closing. Miaka begged the security guards to give her fifteen more minutes to search for her ring in the flower shop where the old couple stayed the most compared to the others.

The security guards were hesitant at first then gave her a chance to look one more time. The old couple watched with fascination as Miaka looked determinedly for the ring. Entering the flower shop once again Miaka searched the area especially in places where she couldn't search at first try because of the people. As time draws near when everyone already felt giving up Miaka suddenly dashed out of the flower shop holding the ring out to the old couple.

When the old lady saw her lost ring tears started to stream down her cheeks and both she and her husband thank her greatly. Yui watched this and smiled warmly at the couple; she could really see the undying love between them and wish that she and Tetsuya would find the same happiness. To thank them the couple insisted that they come for dinner.

Two hours later:

"Eh? I… I don't think-"

"I know this is sudden but my husband and I decided that we would give this place to you. No charge. You're looking for a place to live right?"

Miaka looked at Yui worriedly then back at the couple. "Yes, but isn't this place your home?"

The old lady nodded smiling at her. "Yes that's true but the truth is that we live in our other house now and it's getting very difficult to take care and maintain this place while we are far away. We are looking for someone who is willing to stay and take care of this place but so far we couldn't find anyone suitable."

Miaka looked unsure as she listened. They are willing to give the place up and give it to her. The place is beyond awesome. It's not an apartment in a high rise building or a mansion but a simple built, cottage-like house surrounded with tall trees and flower beds and a small green house at the back. It almost looked like fairy tale out of the book. Three bedrooms with bathrooms, living room with a fire place to warm up with, kitchen, laundry room, dining room and a guest bathroom. The materials and furniture will also be included in the deal so that she won't worry about buying things. Not to mention NO CHARGE?! Even Yui was surprised at their offer and since they are offering everything to Miaka she should be the one to decide.

The old lady placed the legal papers in front of Miaka and smiled warmly. "Miaka, my dear… we are not exactly doing this because of my lost ring." Her husband nodded at this and smiled to assure her as well. "We are doing this because we want to and that we believe that you are the right person." Smiling the old lady placed her hand on top of Miaka's hand and squeezes it gently. Miaka looked up and found something she never felt in awhile. "If it's you Miaka my husband and I would feel at ease that this place is in your hands and care."

When Miaka looked at Yui she was smiling and nodded. She looked at the papers, all she has to do is sign the papers and everything will be hers in matter of minutes. The old couple is very serious and determine to give the place to her, seeing that they haven't found any place for her to stay not to mention they haven't found any job, and the couple looked very trustworthy. She can't stay in Yui's place far too long and that would be very troublesome for her family.

Finally convince Miaka signed the papers. The couple was so happy that they continued eating and celebrate Miaka's ownership.

"Uhm,… there is one more thing. Miaka will it be alright with you if you take Rihito with you?"

"Rihito?"

"Arf!"

….

"Sir, welcome home." The butler greeted the old couple and took their coats.

"Process these papers immediately. Make sure there is no mistake."

The butler bowed perfectly and left. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir."

The old lady smiled looking really satisfied noticing that someone is sitting on the sofa she looked over. "Oh my Alexander! You're back!" She quickly walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

The man hugged the old woman back and looked at her curiously. "You look very happy grandmother. "

"Of course!" She chuckled at this. "Oh, if it's alright there is something I would like to ask of you."

"I see." He looked at her blankly. "What would that be?" Without looking he continued to read his book.

"We are actually lacking people in one of our flower shops and I want you to hire this person. Please make sure the arrangements are successful and there is no need for an interview." His grandfather walked over holding out a folder. Alexander took the folder from his grandfather and took out the papers. His eyes widen slightly but didn't say a word as looked over the papers.

"She is such an adorable girl, Alexander. I have already sent one of our butlers to process her papers just confirm it tomorrow o.k.?"

"There is…no need of an interview…" Alexander whispered to himself and smiled mischievously.

To be continued

Author's note: Please don't forget to review. (^_^) I just got to write this story since I couldn't get it out of my mind. Hope you like it.


End file.
